Needy
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Shuichi is bored and begs for yuki to play with him and who would have thought he would get wat he wanted. yukixshuichi


_How could a human ever be so annoying? _Yuki thought as his current lover, Shuichi, was scratching at his leg like a hungry puppy. Shuichi continued to mutter and repeat the man's name to the point where he couldn't stand it. His hands shifted on the laptop as he tried to concentrate but it was no use. The boy was so irritating. He stood up and started towards the door, Shuichi still scratching at his leg. "Yuki!" He whined. They walked through the living room and right when he reached the front door, that's when Shuichi grew the loudest. Yuki growled, spun around and planted a kiss on the younger boy's lips just to shut him up.

"What? What the hell do you want!?" He asked in his usual cold tone. He wasn't in the mood today. He had a deadline and he couldn't get his work done with the little _dumb ass _bothering him with his nonsense. Though it's not like he actually _cared _about his deadlines, it's just that he's never actually turned one in late and he doesn't intend on starting now.

"Will you play with me today!? _Please_?"

Yuki's eyebrow twitched. That was _it_? He was forced to leave his work space and laptop so he could _play with Shuichi_!? "Are you kidding me!? I have a deadline! I _need _to work!" He snapped.

Shuichi's eyes started to water while his grip on Yuki's jeans loosened, "I-I'm sorry Yuki!" He crawled away like a rejected puppy into the kitchen.

Yuki sighed and walked back into his office, locking the door behind him. He fell into his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Now that little brat's made him feel guilty. He tsk-ed himself; like he cares! He sat up straight though now he couldn't find the will to work anymore. He wasn't in the freakin' mood anymore! _Damn it… _He scowled as he rested his chin on his hand. He scrolled down his newest chapter. He never noticed he'd written 50 pages already and 100 pages were due in just a few more days. He couldn't think of anything. It wasn't like he was out of ideas; it was just that they were all spinning around so fast he couldn't concentrate on them.

He felt himself pondering forever and it almost seemed that way since he sat there cluelessly for an hour. He sighed, stood up and started for the door. Shuichi was unusually quiet while he was in his office. He wondered how he kept himself occupied. He opened his door only to almost tripping on something in the doorway. He looked down to see Shuichi sleeping there. He slept there calmly, without a hit of playfulness or whatever. He just slept there. He was wearing his cat ears (for a reason that Yuki will never know) while the pink bunny, Mr. Bear, sat by his side. He couldn't help but smirk. The boy just looked so damn _cute_! Yuki kicked him then, _hard_.

Shuichi shot up while holding his head, "Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

"That's what you get for sleeping in the doorway. I had no idea you were down there." He answered sarcastically.

"Meany!" He cried, "You should be happy I actually kept quiet for you!"

"Oh yes. Staying quiet for a whole hour was way beyond your abilities." Yuki took Shuichi chin and pulled him up until their faces were close enough, "But thank you." They kissed and Shuichi finally felt satisfied. He loved Yuki more than anything else in the whole world but the thing he liked best about him were his kisses. They pulled apart a few seconds after and he just took the time to stare at him. Oh how handsome he was! They leaned in to kiss each other again but this time they didn't stop. Yuki wrapped his arm around the fragile boy's waste and pulled him in closer making sure not to leave any space. Shuichi could feel the older man's heartbeat thump against his own chest. He felt warmer now though he was sure it was only from his embarrassment. He felt nervous being with him. He never got to do this with him often so he couldn't help it. He liked it though and he wasn't intending on ruining it by feeling that way.

Despite Shuichi's efforts, however, Yuki could tell and pulled away slowly holding the boy's face in his hands. He was smiling, "Embarrassed?" Shuichi gulped loudly and looked down even feeling _more _embarrassed now that Yuki knew about it. He chuckled, "I think you look pretty cute."

Shuichi could hardly feel. He grew numb and he let his lover carry his entire weight. What was it about this man that made him feel faint? Yuki tightened his grip around Shuichi and the older man could swear he could feel the boy shiver for a slight second at the action. He held his chin and inserted his tongue into Shuichi mouth making him freeze. Man he felt hot! Feeling Yuki's mouth shape over his and his legs between his made his head spin. But he liked it and he soon kissed him back, ignoring his faint feeling. He slid his hand to Yuki's back, gripping his shirt tightly. They were kissing for real for the first time in months. Though it didn't drag on for that long and Yuki soon stopped kissing him making Shuichi whimper slightly. He went back to his childish self of whining and puppy eyes. He missed the action already. "Already?" He asked as the two sat up from their positions. Shuichi sat up halfway before Yuki pushed him back down and laid on top of him. Shuichi felt his face go red again and he lost his breath. Yuki kissed him again and it felt more passionate than the ones before. He broke the kiss and leaned back.

"For now." He commented with his too-cool smile. He stood up leaving Shuichi to get up himself. Yuki glared at him expecting a response from the boy. He wanted to hear what should be said before there was another argument about who said what.

Shuichi understood what he wanted right away, "I-I'll promise not to bother you… for a while." He added, smiling.

Yuki sighed and scratched his blond hair, "I guess that's good enough."

**I was finally able to finish this story because a pack of pocky really boosted me up! Okay, so it may not be all that special but it's the first gravitation story I've written so I hope u liked it anyway. Sayonara! **

**(It was pretty short too huh?) **


End file.
